


you're a sunflower (i think your love would be too much)

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bad flower shop puns, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Meet-Cute, Multi, Pining Prompto, Tattoo Artist Gladio, chef ignis, florist prompto, prompto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “You’re suddenly quiet,” Noctis says. “Does it bother you? That I’m not monogamous?”Prompto’s eyes widen, mad at himself for giving the wrong impression. “No! Not at all! I think it’s great. You’re lucky, like, you have two people who love you. And you get to love them. All that love. It sounds nice.”“Yeah. It’s great.” Noctis is quiet for a moment. “If you like that sort of idea, I mean, you should try it.” He leans in, just a little, but it’s enough to send Prompto’s heart skyrocketing. “You fit in pretty well withus, so you could do anything you wanted, I bet.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 46
Kudos: 377





	you're a sunflower (i think your love would be too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justicesrequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/gifts).



> hAPPY BIRTHDAY [IRO!](https://twitter.com/xstarshells) wanted to do a little ot4 flower shop prompto au for his birthday, and as we all know, i can't shut up, especially with ot4, so here we are... anyway, i had a bit of fun writing this despite having some major life changes during the middle of it, but i hope it delivers!!! have the best bday you can, duder!

Prompto’s bouncing on his feet. Today’s his first day working at  _ Peony For Your Thoughts, _ the flower shop he helped open up with his best friend, Lunafreya. She had the money, and Prompto had the drive, and now all of their hard work has finally come to fruition.

He really hopes Insomnia can benefit from their flower shop. He’d really hate for all their hard work to go to waste. Luna insisted they’d do well, what with their rare imported flowers and prime location downtown. As far as they know, they’re the only shop that carries the rare sylleblossoms of Tenebrae. Prompto’s always loved those-- the darling blue flowers and the magic they bring.

Still, Prompto can’t help but feel nervous when absolutely no one comes into their shop within the first hour of opening. A slow day is good in the sense that Prompto’s the only one working today, but he’d rather be busy than admit to being a defeated florist.

Then again, Prompto’s always been a little dramatic. It’s only been an hour.

As if an answer to his prayer, the bell on top of the door starts to ring. Prompto perks up at the first customer, a wide grin spreading on his face until he sees who walks through the door.

He’s easily the most handsome man he’s ever seen.

The man is dressed to the nines with suspenders and a white dress button-up shirt, with silver  _ gloves _ to match. His light ash blonde hair is teased higher than any of Prompto’s aspirations, and sharp cheekbones hold adorable half-wire-framed glasses. Behind those glasses are a pair of beautiful green eyes, scrutinizing the flowers that surround the place.

Prompto doesn’t want to gawk, but he fears he already has. He adjusts his fingerless gloves and straightens the flower in his hair for lack of something better to do, coughing to announce himself.

“Uh, heyaz! You’re my  _ very _ first customer!” Prompto says, still beaming.

The man locks his pretty green gaze on Prompto’s, and he feels his insides turn to jelly. “Is that so? Lucky me.”

Prompto certainly isn’t prepared for the deep, elegant accent that leaves the man’s lips. As if this guy could get any  _ more _ attractive. Of course, this isn’t Prompto’s first rodeo working customer service. He’s used to attractive customers, but this guy has knocked every single one of them out of the park.

Prompto shakes himself from those thoughts.  _ Get a hold of yourself, Prompto. Be professional, here. He’s just here for his flowers, probably for his partner, because there’s no way a guy like that is single. _

“Yeah, lucky you! That means you get a free flower, on the house, with any purchase,” Prompto announces, folding his hands and leaning his chin on them. Maybe he pops his foot a little, but no one needs to know that. “My name’s Prompto, is there anything in particular I can help you with?”

The man doesn’t seem very interested in the flowers anymore; in fact, he’s fixated on Prompto himself, a peculiar sort of smile on his lips. His eyes linger on the sunflower in Prompto’s hair, before returning to meet his eyes. 

“Well, that’s awfully kind of you. It’s nice to meet you, Prompto. My name is Ignis. I’m head chef and baker at Sagefire down the street, so I do believe we’re neighbors.” He smiles. “I’m quite the fan of puns, your shop caught my eye immediately, admittedly. Figured I could give it a visit, take it or  _ leaf _ it.” Ignis winks, and Prompto’s pretty sure he now knows what love at first sight is like.

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, man, that made my day, dude.”

“Well, it’s still rather early, but I’m honored, regardless.” Ignis walks up closer to the counter, a hand on his hip.

“I’ve heard of Sagefire, though! I walk by it on my way to work now. You like cooking? Not gonna lie, I thought you were a model or something.” Prompto snorts.

Ignis ducks his head shyly, and when he recovers, his cheeks are tinged an adorable pink. “I dabble in culinary arts, yes. You’re far too flattering. I assure you, I’ll make a purchase-- no need to butter me up.”

It’s Prompto’s turn to flush, standing up straight, thoroughly embarrassed. “N-no, dude, I didn’t mean anything by it, I just meant you’re really, uh, stylish and handsome. No butterin’ up here, for realsies!”

Ignis chuckles, a deep, beautiful sound that sends butterflies fluttering through Prompto. “Now, now, I’m merely teasing. You’re rather adorable, aren’t you? Quite fitting for a florist. I love the sunflower in your hair.”

Prompto tries not to get his hopes up, but it almost sounds like a  _ flirtation. _ He swallows his pride. “Me? Adorable? Now who’s butterin’  _ who _ up?” He smiles.

Ignis searches Prompto’s eyes, still the tiniest hint of a teasing smile playing at his lips. “I haven’t the foggiest what you mean.” He takes a deep breath, then sighs, gazing at the bouquet around him. “I must admit, I’ve always found flowers rather charming, but I thought perhaps you can help me make the perfect bouquet for a special someone.”

Prompto knows he has no right to feel disappointment, but of course, his heart betrays him with it regardless. He has no idea why he was stupid enough to think that Ignis was not only single but  _ flirting _ with him, but he supposes that’s just part of Ignis’s charm.

Prompto swallows his pride and pining, and plasters on his best grin. “Sure thing, man! Any kind of messages you wanna send? ‘I love you, I’m sorry, Congrats’…?” 

“A simple romantic message will do nicely. I’d like them sent to Gladio, the tattoo artist across the street. I’m uncertain if you’ve met him yet. He’s a bit friendly, he mentioned wanting to wander in here,” Ignis comments. 

Prompto resists the urge to gape at Ignis. This fancy, elegant, model is dating a  _ tattoo _ artist? Prompto can’t believe it. He bets they’re a beautiful couple, works of art side by side. Prompto nods. “Sure thing. Gladio, huh?”

Ignis looks at Prompto out of the corner of his eye teasingly. “Yes, a rather fitting name for you. His full name is Gladiolus.”

Prompto gasps. “Like the flower?! Oh, man, lemme put some in there for him!”

Ignis laughs. “Yes, I’m certain he’ll love that.”

Prompto throws finger guns at him. “On it, dude! Be ready in a jiffy.”

Prompto gets to work, arranging some white gladioli along with some white lilies. He complements them with some blue hydrangeas and his best selection of red roses. He arranges them perfectly in a red vase. He blows his bangs out of his eyes, whistling as he works.

Ignis watches him as he wanders around the shop, gazing at a few flower selections from time to time, but ultimately fixating on Prompto as he works for the most part. 

Prompto’s never minded people watching him while he works, but for some reason, with Ignis, his heart pounds nervously.

He puts the finishing touches on the bouquet, then pulls out his camera to take a picture of the arrangement. He put a lot of effort in it (nothing to do with how handsome Ignis is, of course), and he always likes to get a picture of his creations.

“Hope you don’t mind a pic for my album?” Prompto asks, looking up finally. “I kinda like to take photos.”

Ignis waves him off. “Not at all. It’s quite a beautiful arrangement.”

Prompto couldn’t stop the flush on his cheeks even if he tried. “Thanks. So, would you like anything written on the card? I can print something for you, or you can write it yourself… whatever you’d like!” Prompto slides a pen and a card forward on the counter in case Ignis wants to take the invitation.

“Oh, I don’t mind writing it,” Ignis declares.

Prompto, as nosy as he is, can’t help but peer over as Ignis draws a simple heart and writes the word ‘Specs’ next to it. He wrinkles his brow in confusion, wondering if  _ Specs _ is some sort of adorable nickname for Ignis. 

As if Prompto’s crush on a stranger couldn’t get any worse.

“Ah. Perfect,” Ignis murmurs. “My thanks, Prompto. Do you need the address? It’s the tattoo parlor across the street, of course, but I’m uncertain as to your policies…”

Prompto laughs. “No, not at all! It’s no problem. It’s for Gladio across the street, I’ll have it sent over right away.”

“Excellent. You’ve been darling,” Ignis says as he pays the total that Prompto reads off for him. “I’ll have to stop by again sometime.”

_ Darling. _ Darling? Whoever this Gladio dude is, Prompto knows he’s probably the luckiest guy on Eos if he always gets pretty petnames like that. 

“You definitely should. I’ll be here! Well, me or Luna. She helped me open this place up.” He smiles. “Oh. Wait! I almost forgot. Your free flower! What d’ya want?”

Ignis eyes flicker up toward the sunflower in Prompto’s hair with amusement. “Do you have any more of those?”

Prompto instinctively reaches up to touch his sunflower. “Oh! Yeah, for sure. I like those, too. Well, obvs.” He snorts, and makes his way over to the sunflower selections.

Prompto picks the best and brightest sunflower for Ignis (he’s not biased at all, of course), and returns to the counter. He extends the sunflower to Ignis.

“Here ya go, buddy. Want me to put it in your bouquet or a new vase?” Prompto asks.

Ignis shakes his head, still that amused look to his pretty green eyes. “No, not at all.” He curls his long, gloved fingers around the stem, their fingers brushing for just a moment. “May I, Prompto?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, not quite sure what he’s giving Ignis permission to do. “Uh… yeah?”

Ignis’s smirk widens, and he reaches out to place the sunflower in the same spot as the other on the opposite side of his head. Prompto feels the texture of Ignis’s gloves brush against his temple, and he shudders a little. Ignis straightens the flower before removing his hand.

“There we are. Absolutely darling,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto’s heart clenches, feeling himself flush. “You shouldn’t waste that, man. Keep it for yourself.”

“Hardly a waste. You wear them wonderfully,” Ignis says softly. “Picture perfect.”

Prompto has no idea why Ignis seems to be so flirtatious -- or at least this nice, given that he already has a partner, but Prompto could use the ego boost regardless. He ducks his head, snickering a little.

“You’re really charming. Gladio’s a lucky guy,” Prompto blurts, like the most unprofessional jackass ever. 

Ignis’s gaze holds Prompto hostage. “I’ll be certain to tell him.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “I mean, probably shouldn’t, I don’t really wanna get my ass kicked.”

Ignis chuckles. “Adorable. I shall see you again, I do hope.”

Prompto  _ really _ feels like Ignis is flirting. Maybe Ignis is a cheater; Prompto  _ would _ feel a  _ little _ better about how stupidly handsome Ignis is if he happened to be a shitty person. It’d even things out a little, at least.

“Me, too. Have a good one, man,” Prompto says anyway.

Well, that’s probably the most interesting first customer experience he’ll ever have.

\-----

A week passes, and it’s a little sad how much Prompto’s mind wanders to think about Ignis. He wonders if he’ll ever see him again like he promised, despite how stupid his little crush on the handsome chef is. 

Prompto’s always liked pretty things, after all.

Business picked up, however, after Ignis left. It seems as if as soon as Ignis realized there was a flower shop here, everyone else realized, too. Prompto even had a rush in the afternoon, much to his delight. He took so many pictures of bouquets that day. 

Prompto is just about to close up for the evening when he hears the familiar door bell jingle once more. It’s about fifteen minutes to close, and as long as the customer doesn’t linger, he isn’t too irked yet.

Irked is about the opposite he feels when he looks up.

Prompto sees Ignis again, this time, not alone. He’s holding hands with a slightly taller man with huge, tattoo-covered muscles nearly busting out of a black tank top. This must be  _ Gladio _ .

_ Oh. _ It suddenly makes so much sense, now. Gladio is  _ also _ human perfection, and Prompto’s currently juggling with Unattainable Crush Number Two, most likely. He’s pretty sure the two most attractive men in the entirety of Insomnia are dating each other.

Gladio’s pretty amber eyes lock with Prompto’s, and Prompto isn’t sure if his heart is hammering from intimidation or attraction -- maybe a bit of both.

“Good evening, Prompto. I do hope it isn’t too late to stop by,” Ignis greets cheerfully, as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

Prompto, still taking in the radiance of Gladio, shakes his head. “Not at all. Still open for, like, twenty minutes.” He clears his throat. “You must be, uh, Tattoo Gladio, right?”

Gladio smirks, and Prompto has to remind his knees not to go weak at the sight of it. “You got it, blondie. I’ve heard some things about you, flower boy.”

Prompto’s heart thuds, and he looks over at Ignis, who seems to be smiling in amusement, conveniently avoiding Prompto’s gaze to look at the flowers.

“Oh, um,  _ me?” _ Prompto squeaks.

“Yes, Gladio  _ adored _ your bouquet, of course. He wanted to know all about the charming man who arranged it for me,” Ignis says smoothly, finally locking eyes with Prompto. 

Prompto is pretty sure that he’s going to pass out right here and now. If this is his cause of death, then he’s pretty satisfied with that. Death by handsome men-- the best way to go.

“Yeah. I love flowers. You got an eye,” Gladio murmurs appreciatively. “Had to come check it out for myself.”

They both walk up to the counter, and Gladio is even  _ more _ handsome up close, if possible. There’s a huge eagle tattoo spread across his chest, arms, and back. There are more tattoos along his arms. He has a subtle, pretty scar across his eye, which makes him look even more intimidatingly badass. He has long dark brown hair and a thin dusting of brown facial hair along his jawline to match.

Ignis and Gladio are both hands down  _ the _ hottest men Prompto’s ever seen, but they’re on polar opposite sides of the style spectrum. It’s a little wild and dizzying to look at, if he’s honest.

Prompto’s so busy ogling the guy that he almost forgets to respond. “Oh. Well, thanks. That’s an honor, dude. Did you do all those tattoos yourself?”

“Some of ‘em,” Gladio says with a laugh. “Obviously, can’t reach all of ‘em. Eagle was done by my dad.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Tattooing’s a family business? That’s so cool. I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I’m your man.” Gladio smirks as Ignis watches with amusement.

_ Gods, I wish, _ Prompto thinks. “Really?”

“Sure. I’d ink you anytime. What are you lookin’ to get?” Gladio asks, leaning on the counter curiously.

Prompto chews on his lip. He can’t believe he’s about to admit something so embarrassing to someone so beautiful. “Uh, actually, I kinda wanted a cute little chocobo somewhere, maybe my upper arm, ‘cuz I like to wear tanks a lot.”

Instead of laughing, like Prompto expects Gladio to, his lips spread into the most beautiful grin Prompto’s ever seen. Gladio elbows Ignis, but doesn’t take his eyes off of Prompto. “You were right, Iggy. Flower boy  _ is _ adorable.”

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up into what is probably a deep scarlet as Ignis laughs subtly from next to Gladio. He suddenly feels like he’s on one of those prank shows. “Wha--? Adorable?”

Gladio quirks an eyebrow up. “Yep. That’s you. You like chocobos, huh?”

Prompto nods wordlessly, afraid that if he speaks, something dumb and flirtatious will fall from his lips. 

Ignis speaks again, and Prompto’s temporarily distracted from his beautiful boyfriend to stare into Ignis’s striking green eyes. “Ah, no sunflowers today?”

Prompto laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “N-nope. None today. Don’t wanna lose any stock.”

“Mmm. Might I purchase one, then?” Ignis wonders, his voice dipping low.

Gladio laughs, his arm wrapping around Ignis’s waist. “Oh. Good idea.”

Prompto’s even more confused, now. Not only is Ignis not ceasing his flirtations with his boyfriend literally  _ right _ next to him, but Gladio also seems completely fine with it -- encouraging, in fact.

“Sure, if you’d like,” Prompto whispers, afraid he might start cartoonishly sweating.

Prompto walks over to select a sunflower, smiling as he holds it out for Ignis. Flushing, unable to help himself, he adds, “On the house.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Oh, now, I couldn’t possibly take advantage of you like that. Gladio?”

Gladio smirks. “‘Course not. D’you mind?” he asks as he takes the sunflower.

Prompto’s vehemently reminded of last week when Ignis asked the same thing. Prompto really isn’t lucky enough to have  _ two _ gorgeous men putting a flower in his hair, is he?

“Um, nope, go a-ahead.” Prompto knows the color of his cheeks is giving him away at this point.

Prompto’s question is answered when Gladio leans forward, delicately tucking the sunflower in Prompto’s hair. Gladio’s touch is surprisingly gentle and precise coming from such a big guy, and Prompto can’t help but lean into it.

Gladio’s snicker fills Prompto’s ears, and it’s only then when Prompto realizes his eyes were closed.

“Super cute,” Gladio says finally. “You definitely should come in and get some ink sometime. Ask for me, I’ll make sure you get the red carpet treatment.”

Prompto’s heart pounds. “Sure thing. I should have a day off soon, I’ll, uh--”

Gladio reaches in his pocket and pulls out a card with his name on it and  _ Amicitia Tattoo _ written in glossy gold at the top. He hands it to Prompto, still that teasing look on his face.

“Schedule an appointment with me anytime. You can text my cell there,” Gladio says --  _ purrs,  _ really -- and Prompto doesn’t know if his voice just always does that or if there’s some sort of weird ulterior motive here.

Prompto nods. “Will do.”

“Now, now, Gladio, we  _ did _ come in here for a purpose. We mustn’t bother dearest Prompto at work,” Ignis teases. 

Prompto almost wants to whine.  _ Dearest _ Prompto? He definitely isn’t even going to survive the night, let alone the next ten minutes.

“Oh, no, that’s okay,” Prompto whispers. “It’s dead in here, I don’t… uh, mind.” As if he could sound any more pathetic.

“Sorry to bother,” Gladio teases. “We were thinkin’ of gettin’ a bouquet, and given how pretty you are with flowers… thought you might be the man to ask.”

How  _ pretty _ he is with flowers? Prompto knows there’s less flirtatious ways to ask such favors, and he almost wants to float away on a happy cloud, even if Gladio and Ignis are dating each other. He’s never had such positive attention in  _ years. _

“You guys are way too nice, I’m just… pickin’ flowers,” Prompto says, throwing some finger guns at them both. “What would you like?”

“Mmm. Sylleblossoms, for a start. We saw that you’re known for your decent selection. Noctis  _ adores _ sylleblossoms, they remind him of a dear friend,” Ignis notes.

Prompto nods. “Okay. Sylleblossoms, yeah, they’re gorgeous. So, any kind of message you want to send your friend?”

Gladio snorts. “ _ Friend,  _ yeah. He’s our boyfriend, so make it nice and romantic, huh, blondie?”

Prompto does a double take.  _ Boyfriend? _ Gladio and Ignis are together, and they have  _ another _ boyfriend? Prompto isn’t judging, of course, he simply hadn’t expected it.

“Wait. You mean to tell me there’s  _ another _ gorgeous guy runnin’ around with you two?” Prompto blurts, and then bites his lip. He ducks his head, exhaling loudly. “Oops. Sorry.”

It’s silent, and Prompto doesn’t dare look up. He’s totally violated two potential repeat customers, and Luna is totally going to kick his ass and then fire him. Laughter from both of them makes Prompto look up, however, and finds that they’re both exchanging amused glances.

_ Great, now the two hot dudes are making fun of him. _ Prompto pushes away his pride, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“Um, sorry that was super unprofessional, I totally understand if you want to leave--”

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Ignis assures him.

“Gods, you really are cute as hell, aren’t you?” Gladio teases. “But yeah, we got a little blue-eyed black-haired boyfriend ‘bout the same size as you. We’d still love it if you could hook us up with your best sylleblossom bouquet.”

“We’d be quite honored, actually,” Ignis murmurs, and when Prompto looks at him, there’s a faint dusting of pink to his cheeks. “Noctis deserves nothing but the best, and I’m afraid that’s you.”

Prompto feels like he might faint. He knows they’re both full of shit; not only have they just met Prompto, but he’s certain there’s far more expensive florists they both could afford that could do a much better job.

Still, Prompto preens under the praise. He rubs the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh. “Well, how can I say no to that? Romantic sylleblossoms, huh? Let me see what I can do.”

Prompto gets to arranging sylleblossoms and white roses, adding a few white lillies and lavender limonium. It sort of reminds Prompto of an evening sky after the sun sets, the stars just coming out, the sky still tinged purple. 

Prompto places the dark blue vase on the counter, arranging the flowers a little more perfectly before pulling out his camera. He snaps a few shots, then looks up.

“Is this cool? Do you want a bit more color, I don’t want it to look too dreary--”

“No, that’s beautiful,” Ignis murmurs, gently reaching out to touch one of the sylleblossom petals. “You’ve quite an eye.”

“Suits Noct really well, huh?” Gladio comments. “Jeez, kid. How long you been doin’ this?”

Prompto flushes with the praise. “A few years, but… never really made a job out of it ‘til recently. I’m… I’m really glad you guys like it. I hope, uh, Noctis likes it too. Figured I could add a bit more blues, ‘cause Noctis… night, y’know.”

Ignis smiles behind a gloved fist, gazing over at Gladio with an expression that Prompto can’t quite put his finger on. “Grand. Might we deliver this to Noctis Caelum at Lucis Industries at your earliest convenience?”

Prompto nods, biting his lip.  _ Lucis Industries. _ Noctis apparently must work for the fancy tech company down the street. “D’you mean to tell me  _ all  _ you guys work on the same street as me?” Prompto laughs.

Gladio snorts. “You got it. It’s how we all got close to each other.”

Prompto feels the sting of jealousy that he has no right to have again. He wonders… if maybe he could ever get close like that. Maybe not to  _ them, _ but just anyone in general. 

“That’s awesome. Ain’t love grand?” Prompto says with a dramatic sigh and a grin that’s only half-fake. 

“Indeed it is, Prompto. Tell me, do you have a love of your own?” Ignis asks, with far too much curiosity than the conversation warrants. Ignis must be a nosy guy; Prompto finds it kind of cute.

Prompto resists the urge to burst into laughter. “Me? Gods, no. I’m new to town, and, uh… we can’t all be gorgeous models and/or covered in tattoos.” He shrugs. “Maybe sometime.”

“Yeah? Maybe,” Gladio says.

“New to the city? Well, perhaps we can make an evening of showing you around sometime, if it’s something you’d be interested in,” Ignis suggests.

Gladio’s grip on Ignis’s waist tightens reassuringly, a carefree smile on his face. Prompto doesn’t know what to make of it. “Yeah. Seems like you could use a good time.”

Prompto swallows nervously. “Oh, um… I mean, sure. That sounds… fun.”

Ignis clears his throat. “Apologies. I didn’t intend to put you on the spot in your place of occupation. Forgive me. Gladio and I have a dinner date, so if you’ll excuse us… it was wonderful to see you again, Prompto.”

Prompto wants to tell Ignis that it’s okay, _really, no,_ _keep flirting with me,_ but he doesn’t know how to use words all of a sudden. He settles for smiling instead as Gladio pays for the bouquet. 

“No, thank you for stoppin’ by… I don’t mind you guys talkin’ to me, and, um… enjoy your date,” Prompto says, ducking his head shyly.

“Catch you around, blondie. Remember, come in any time for a tattoo consult, hmm?” Gladio says over his shoulder.

Ignis slides his hand down Gladio’s arm, linking their fingers together. “Should you ever forget lunch, do come see me, as well, hmm?”

Prompto doesn’t know how to respond to all these friendly invitations at once. “Sure thing! I’ll, uh, see you guys real soon.”

Gladio and Ignis are gone almost as quickly as they came in, and Prompto has to try to calm his racing heart all over again.

\-----

It’s been a few days since he’s been swept on his feet by Hot Tattoo Guy Gladio and Model Chef Ignis, so Prompto’s been able to let his mind wander.

Three people. Three people are dating each other, and he hasn’t met Noctis (yet), but he knows he’s probably just as beautiful as they are. Prompto can’t stop thinking about it. Would he enjoy that sort of thing, more than one partner? Would he hate it?

No, Prompto wouldn’t hate it. After all, his heart’s always been far too big to hold for just  _ one _ person. Judging by how easily he’s able to crush on more than one person, he wagers that’d be a perfect relationship.

...Not that he’d ever be able to  _ date _ them. They’re just customers, after all. Prompto would never get ahead of himself like that.

At least he  _ hopes. _

Prompto pushes it from his mind for the hundredth time that week. It’s improper to think about customers like that -- even if they’re incredibly hot customers that may or may not have been flirting with him.

Prompto doesn’t realize he has another customer until a hand is being waved in front of his face. 

“Hey, man, sorry to catch you daydreaming, but I’m in kind of a rush, so,” a pretty masculine voice sounds in Prompto’s ears.

Prompto stirs from his thoughts when his eyes meet the prettiest pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen. They’re almost hidden behind jet black hair that covers his forehead and frames his delicate face. His cheekbones are high, lips forming a pretty pout. He’s not tall and elegant like Ignis, or muscled and tattooed like Gladio, but he has his own sense of beauty, and Prompto’s starting to wonder how every attractive man in Eos somehow wants bouquets all at once.

“Sorry, dude! Uh, what can I do for you?” Prompto splutters, feeling a little guilty for ogling the guy.

Surprisingly enough, Blue Eyes smiles slightly in front of him. “You’re him. You’ve got freckles.”

Prompto frowns, suddenly confused. “Um, yeah, I do…? Do I know you?”

Blue Eyes laughs. “No. My name’s Noct. My boyfriends sent me flowers, and… said you were a good dude to get ‘em from.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, similarly to how Prompto sometimes reacts. “I’m not really, uh, good at the whole romance thing. I wanna send some back to them, kinda surprise ‘em. Down to help?”

Noct.  _ Noctis. _ The Other Boyfriend. Of course, just as Prompto suspected, Noctis is just as beautiful as the other two in his own way. Prompto can’t believe he didn’t connect the black hair and blue eyes until now.

Prompto grins, happy to finally meet the Other Boyfriend. “Noct? I made that bouquet for you. I can for sure help you out. Did ya like the sylleblossoms?”

Noctis’s smile widens involuntarily. “Yeah. Thanks, they, um, remind me of when I was a kid. Used to go to Tenebrae a lot. You’re really good. With the flowers.”

Prompto allows his heart to race as he gets lost in the sea of blue that is Noctis’s eyes. “Thanks, man. I try. Tenebrae sounds super pretty.” He blinks, trying not to stare. “So, um, anything in particular?”

“Just… two bouquets, one for each of ‘em. Gladio’s… I dunno, somethin’ romantic. He reminds me of red. Specs is more purple to me. They’ll know it’s from me if I do that.” Noctis ducks his head, his cheeks red. “This is so lame.”

Prompto can’t help but laugh. “That’s not lame, dude, that’s so cute. Wish I was that lucky, y’know? You got this. I’ll help you out.”

Noctis looks up in surprise. “Cute?”

Prompto nods. “Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be weird--”

Noctis shakes his head. “No, I mean… you’re cute, too. But thanks. For helping me, I mean.”

_ You’re cute, too. _ Prompto fawns over the comment far more than he should. He leans across the counter, lingering far too much as he says, “Purple for Ignis, Red for Gladio… Cute for Noct.” He beams. “Got it.”

Prompto moves to head over to the flowers to get started, when a hand grips his wrist to stop him. Noctis lets go just as quickly, an apologetic look in his eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to… grab, but--”

“No sweat, man. I don’t mind,” Prompto assures him. “Somethin’ up?”

“Get one for yourself, too. Whatever you like,” Noctis says. “No reason you shouldn’t feel left out.”

Prompto allows his jaw to drop slightly, perplexed. “Wha--? Are you serious?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah.” He laughs. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Prompto couldn’t scrape the blush off of his cheeks even if he tried. “Okay, um… well, what color am I?”

Noctis looks at Prompto for far longer than necessary, a contemplating look in his eyes. “...Would it be cheating if I said yellow?”

Prompto snickers. “Nope. That’s one of my favorite colors.”

Noctis blinks into a beautiful smile, his pretty blue eyes almost shining. “Good.”

Prompto gets to work on Ignis’s bouquet at first. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Noctis was right -- purple  _ does _ suit Ignis pretty well. He gathers some lavender and dark red roses, arranging them with some purple carnations and lavender hydrangeas. He places some purple chrysanthemums among some hanging green amaranthus in a dark purple vase. It’s dramatic, but it almost fits Ignis to the letter.

Humming as he works, Gladio’s vase contains bright red roses and fiery orange asiatic lilies. He doesn’t use any more flowers than that; Gladio seems like a straightforward kind of person, and the bright, warm arrangement of the colors seems to work best.

Prompto laughs to himself as he feels a little weird arranging his own bouquet. He tries to think of chocobos and other things that make him happy, arranging a few yellow roses, sunflowers, and white roses and daisies. He adds a few forget-me-nots, and beams. It’s perfect.

Prompto adds his bouquet to join the others on the counter, and Noctis clicks his tongue against his teeth in surprise.

Worried that he has done something wrong, Prompto asks, “What’s up?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Those are beautiful. They fit you guys perfectly.”

Prompto’s stomach somersaults when Noctis lumps Prompto in with his boyfriends. “Oh, um… thanks.”

Noctis nods. “How much do I owe you?”

“Well, these two are gonna be--”

“No, all three, dork,” Noctis says with a laugh. “I wanna buy you yours, too.”

Prompto’s heart aches. He wishes he could simply lean over the counter and press a kiss to those soft-looking lips. “Oh, okay. That’s really… um, wow. I’m honored.” He reads off Noctis’s total, and Noctis pays with ease.

“Thanks. You know where they work by now, yeah? Have ‘em delivered whenever.” Noctis sighs. “Wish I could stay longer, but it was… uh, nice to meet you, Prom.”

_ Prom. _ Noctis has picked out a nickname for him already, and Prompto can’t explain why that makes him so happy. Prompto then remembers how Noctis first realized who he was.

“Hey, wait. Why’d you mention freckles?”

“Huh?” Noctis stops just outside the door.

“When you saw me, you recognized me by my freckles?” Prompto asks, feeling a little dumb.

“Oh, uh, my boyfriends, they… they really like your freckles.” Noctis shrugs. “They are pretty cute.”

With that, Noctis leaves, as if he said something normal, like talking about the weather outside. Prompto nearly keels over with the rapid pace of his heartbeat. He chews on his bottom lip, then glances at the bouquet Noctis asked Prompto to make for him. 

Prompto puts the bouquet right in his workspace, taking a dozen pictures of it so he never forgets.

“Oh, Prompto,” he says to himself, reaching out to touch the petal of one of the sunflowers, “we’re really in it now.”

\-----

Thankfully, Prompto sees plenty of pretty people come into the shop over the next week, but none of them are dating Gladio, Ignis, or Noctis. The last thing Prompto needs is a  _ fourth _ heartbreaking crush on someone entirely unattainable.

Despite how unattainable those three ridiculously attractive guys are, they also happen to be  _ nice, _ and seem interested in some sort of friendship. Prompto’s pretty good at making an idiot of himself, so on his way to work on his particular morning, he decides to stop in Ignis’s restaurant.

It serves as a bakery and a restaurant. The front of the story has a darling little display of various baked goods, while the back of the establishment leads into a more refined eatery. Prompto doesn’t really expect to see Ignis immediately, but he’s engaged in a conversation with one of his employees out front, readily displayed.

Ignis looks devastatingly handsome in the mornings, Prompto realizes. His hair is still sharply teased upward, glasses sliding down his nose, but he’s in a suit jacket and bowtie today, and Prompto almost wants to run right back out of the shop at the sight of it.

Ignis looks at Prompto out of the corner of his eye, and immediately smiles. “I’ll get back to you in a moment, Talcott,” Ignis says before turning to face Prompto. “Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t my dearest flower.”

Prompto can’t stop his lips from parting in surprise then. Ignis really is laying it on thick, but the problem is, Prompto is eating it  _ right _ up. His heart pounds and he can feel the familiar rush of heat crop up on his cheeks.

“Heya, Ignis. Figured I’d come and stop by,” Prompto says softly. “You support me, I support you, that kinda thing.”

Ignis tilts his head with a soft smile. “How very kind of you. A shame that’s the only reason, however.” There’s tease to his tone, and Prompto very much wants to bottle it up.

Prompto finds himself giggling nervously (since when does he  _ giggle?),  _ rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding Ignis’s gaze. “Well, I  _ may _ have wanted to see if you were here. And I kinda skipped breakfast, so…”

“Now, now, breakfast is the most important meal,” Ignis says. “Let me get some food in you, then. How long until you head to work?”

“I’ve got about a half an hour before I should be there, so… What do you recommend? Everything looks  _ amazing,” _ Prompto marvels as he peers in the display case.

Prompto has no idea if Ignis bakes  _ all  _ of these goods. There’s pastries, muffins, cookies, cakes, pies, and all sorts of varieties of them. They’re all decorated beautifully, with name tags written by an elegant hand. 

“I do have a fresh strawberry tart I’ve been waiting for someone to try,” Ignis admits. “Do you enjoy strawberry?”

Prompto feels his stomach flood with butterflies as he locks eyes with Ignis. “That’s my favorite, actually.”

Ignis’s smile widens, practically devouring Prompto with his gaze. “Well, well, it seems as if it’s fate then, hmm? A moment, and I’ll fetch you a slice.”

Prompto chews on his bottom lip as he watches Ignis disappear into the kitchen. He gets lost in looking at all of the pastries in the display case, he doesn’t notice when Ignis returns.

“Eyeing something else?” Ignis teases. “Shall we have a seat, if you don’t mind me joining you?”

Prompto notices that Ignis has not just one but two plates, and Prompto knows better not to think too much of this, but he can’t help but feel charmed by it all regardless. He nods wordlessly, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

Ignis even  _ sits _ elegantly, Prompto realizes; legs crossed, napkin firm on his lap. Prompto finds it difficult not to stare instead of take a bite of the strawberry tart that’s pushed toward him.

As soon as Prompto  _ does _ take that bite though, a wonderful explosion of strawberry and cream hits his tongue. Prompto groans, closing his eyes as he savors every single caress to his taste buds.

“Holy shit,” Prompto sighs, mouth still nearly full. He swallows after a moment, opening his eyes to look at Ignis. “That’s incredible.”

Ignis chews slower, a pleased smile on his face as he regards Prompto carefully. He swallows, setting the fork on the plate. “That’s very kind of you. Do you think it needs anything? I’m thinking perhaps a pinch more sugar…”

Prompto shakes his head. “Are you kidding? This is… the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” He takes another bite, selfishly, before asking what’s been on his mind since he walked in. “Do  _ you _ make _ all  _ of this stuff?”

Ignis chuckles beautifully. “I do indeed. They are my recipes. Although, I do have some help in the kitchen from time to time when necessary.”

“Holy shit. I’m comin’ in for breakfast every day,” Prompto says softly. “Screw eating at home.”

Ignis’s cheeks appear to be a bit pinker when he responds. “I’d be happy to see you whenever I am here. You light up the room. Though, I must recommend dinner sometime. I’ll prepare you whatever you’d like. Doesn’t have to be here, however. I’m more than a capable chef at home, as well.”

Prompto wants to float away on a cloud -- in fact, it  _ feels _ like he’s floating away on a cloud, especially with Ignis’s suggestion and the way he’s looking at him. If Ignis cooks for him at his  _ home, _ that’s just… so much more intimate than here. It implies Ignis wants something other than just a professional relationship between two shop owners on the same street.

“I’d love that,” Prompto blurts without thinking twice. “Any of it. All of it. If the rest of your food is as good as this, I’m as good as dead.” He dramatically holds his stomach. “Bye to this waistline!”

Ignis smirks. “You’d look adorable regardless.”

Prompto moves to clutch at his chest instead. “Dude, you’re  _ killin’ _ me. You are way too charming.”

“Now, now. Merely the truth.”

Prompto smiles at him. “Maybe you need those pretty eyes checked again. But, uh, you’re always welcome to come in if you want some flowers. I like seein’ your face around.”

“I’ll be certain to keep that in mind. Perhaps I’ll order some arrangements for the tables. That would certainly liven up the place, particularly with your skills…” Ignis trails off, lost in thought. “But I quite like seeing you here, as well.”

Prompto finds himself sighing wistfully, getting lost in the green of Ignis’s eyes when his phone vibrates, a silent alarm reminding him to open up the shop.

“Oops!” Prompto yelps, sitting up straight. “I’m a li’l late. Guess you distracted me. Tell me how much I owe ya, and I gotta be on my way, sorry to say.”

Ignis brushes him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. “The compliments were payment enough, I assure you.” Ignis smiles. “Might I trouble you a moment to send something along with you?”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “What? No, dude, you gotta let me pay. And you’ve done  _ enough--” _

“I’m afraid I insist,” Ignis says softly. “Give me but a moment.”

Ignis smoothly stands, grabbing their plates before disappearing behind the counter. He opens one of the refrigerated display cases and collects several chocolate-covered strawberries in a fresh container. He walks around back to Prompto, placing them in front of him. There’s two white chocolate and two dark chocolate ones, complete with an elegant chocolate swirl covering them. Prompto’s mouth waters just looking at them.

“I assumed since you’re a florist you’ll have plenty of refrigeration. Do keep these refrigerated, love,” Ignis says. 

_ Love. _ Prompto’s heart hammers wildly. He reaches behind him for his wallet, looking up at Ignis with all the affection he can muster. “You’re seriously the sweetest, dude, let me--”

“Your money’s no good here, I’m afraid. Thank you for coming to visit me this morning, Prompto. It made my day,” Ignis says with another heartbreaking smile. “Have a wonderful day with your flowers.”

Prompto feels as if his heart may burst out of his chest and run a marathon down the street. His cheeks are probably a deep red by now, and he can’t seem to find the words to properly respond with. After stumbling over a few, he settles for standing up and wrapping his arms around Ignis in a friendly hug. 

“You’re the best,” Prompto says softly. “Thanks, Ignis. I’ll be back for sure.”

“That better be a promise,” Ignis murmurs, holding him tightly before letting him go.

The feeling of being in Ignis’s arms nearly distracts him from remembering to grab the container of strawberries on his way out.

Prompto eats two of them immediately when he opens up the shop. The rest he saves for lunch, and they’re probably some of the best things he’s ever tasted.

Prompto heads to bed that night thinking of the color of Ignis’s eyes and the way his arms felt around him.

He is so fucked.

\-----

The next morning, Prompto leaves even earlier in order to stop by Gladio’s for the tattoo consultation he’s been meaning to get from him. He heads to  _ Amicitia Tattoo _ right after picking up some breakfast pastries from Ignis.

There’s a younger girl behind the counter, with short brown hair and eyes the same color as Gladio’s (Prompto hates that he remembers the exact color). She beams when she sees Prompto, the jewel in her nose stud piercing catching the sunlight as she bounces. 

“Hiya! How can I help you? My name’s Iris!” she declares, about as happy as Prompto looks when he greets customers.

“Hi, Iris, I’m… well, I kinda am here to see Gladio?” Prompto asks shyly. “For a, uh, tattoo consult.”

“Oh! Sweet!” she says. She turns to face a long hallway with private rooms all along it. “Hey, Gladdy! Tattoo guy here!”

It only takes a few moments for Gladio to walk out of the first private room. He’s already wearing a smile before he sees Prompto, and it spreads into an absolutely heart-wrenching grin once his eyes land on him. 

“Oh, it’s little sunflower blondie,” Gladio teases. “Hey. Been wonderin’ when you’d wander in here. Sorry ‘bout that. Was workin’ on some flash sheets.”

Prompto tries to ignore the way his heart races at the cute nickname. “No sweat, I… yeah, I’ve been meaning to head in. Guess I’m kinda intimidated by it all. First tattoo, and whatnot.” Prompto laughs nervously.

Gladio’s grin doesn’t waver as he searches Prompto’s eyes. His gaze travels downward to Prompto’s torso slowly and then back up, as if taking him in. Prompto tries to keep his knees relatively stable, but it requires a lot of effort.

“Got it. Nothin’ wrong with bein’ a blank canvas. I’m gonna take real good care of you,” Gladio promises. “How much time you got for a consult?”

“I left home early! Wanted to grab a quick breakfast from Iggy too, so I’ve got, like, 20 minutes! Is that enough?” Prompto asks worriedly.

Gladio snorts. “That’s perfect, blondie. Wanna head back for a sec?” He holds his arm out invitingly.

Prompto nods shyly. “Sure.”

Gladio looks over at the younger girl, Iris, behind the counter. “I’ll be a few, Iris.” He looks back at Prompto. “My li’l sis didn’t give you any trouble, did she?”

Prompto looks over at Iris with surprise. Of course, that’s why they have identical eye colors. He smiles at her. “She was perfect!”

Iris giggles innocently, smiling as she ducks her head. “Aww, you’re really sweet! This is my first time working at the shop.”

“Doin’ great,” Prompto replies, giving her finger guns. “I’ll have to bring some irises over for you, huh?”

Iris seems surprisingly touched. “That’s so sweet!”

Gladio laughs at them as he leads Prompto into what he assumes is Gladio’s workspace. There’s different colored tattoo ink bottles in a half-open drawer, and in the middle of the room is what looks sort of like an adjustable dentist’s chair, a rolling stool, and what Prompto thinks is the tattoo machine, judging by how strange it looks. There’s tattoo needles on the desk in the corner, and the sight makes him want to gulp a little. It’s all a little intimidating, except for the sheet of paper on the desk with a pencil next to it. There’s tiny tattoo designs drawn on it, and it makes Prompto smile a little.

“You look nervous,” Gladio teases, stirring Prompto from his observations. He sits on the rolling stool, crossing his arms with amusement. “Don’t worry, I don’t start stabbin’ ya ‘til I get a design.” He winks.

Prompto bites his lip, embarrassed that he’s apparently  _ that _ transparent. “Okay, I get that, but this is givin’ me some major evil doctor vibes. Or, like, a dentist.” Prompto sits himself on the Scary Chair, realizing it’s actually more comfortable than it looks.

Gladio bursts into laughter. “Aw, c’mon, I’m way cooler than a dentist, right? At least people  _ want _ ink, who wants a dentist?”

Prompto pretends to think about it. “People with cavities?”

Gladio huffs out another laugh before recovering. “Fair enough. You’re cute, anyone ever tell you that?”

Prompto’s heart does a somersault in his chest; it definitely isn’t the first time he’s heard that from Gladio. “What? Who, me?” Prompto pretends to look behind him to see if there’s anyone else there. “Look who’s talkin’, Mr. Could-Kill-Me-In-One-Punch.”

“Yeah?” Gladio asks with a smirk. “I could think of a lot better things to do with you than that.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Prompto feels his cheeks grow red-hot. “Oh, I’m--”

“Like tattoo you.” Gladio throws his head back and laughs, reaching out to slap Prompto’s knee playfully. “You blush so easy. Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Prompto blinks in surprise, not wanting to give away the fact that he totally fell for Gladio’s fake flirtation. He freezes like a deer in headlights, getting lost in those pretty amber eyes for a moment. “Oh. Right. Yeah. Tattoos.”

“Relax, I’m messin’ with you. You alright?” Gladio asks, sobering a little. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Want a water bottle or somethin’?”

Prompto nearly melts. Of  _ course _ the Giant Hot Muscled Guy is actually a huge sweetheart, and of  _ course _ he mistook Prompto’s nerves for  _ discomfort _ instead of affection.

“I’m great, dude, no, you just surprised me. Not used to handsome fellas like you, um, sayin’ that stuff. At me.” Prompto swallows nervously. “But, yeah, tattoo! I want a chocobo, but I don’t have a design or anything. Thought I could get a sunflower with it, for my flower stuff, y’know? ‘N they’re both yellow.” He shrugs. “That’s all I got.”

Gladio nods. “Sounds super cute, not gonna lie. So you want it… on your shoulder?” he asks, reaching out to touch Prompto’s arm in the right spot for emphasis. His touch is warm.

Prompto recovers from the way Gladio touches him. “Y-yeah. Think that’ll look good. And I can show off my guns. Well, on my day off.”

Gladio locks eyes with him, a playful look in them. “Guns, huh? Yeah, they’re killer.”

Prompto, assuming he’s being sarcastic, rolls his eyes. “Well, yeah, not everyone can be Mr. Protein-Shake!”

“No, I’m serious. You look good,” Gladio says. “You work out? We could head to the gym together sometime.”

First, Ignis invites Prompto to dinner at his place, and now Gladio is offering to be a workout buddy. How in the hell is he going to survive being around all these beautiful people at once?

“Oh? I mean, yeah, I’d love to have a treadmill buddy, or somethin’,” Prompto admits. “I’m new to town, I didn’t know which gym to go to. Of course, I looked at Moogle reviews, but I wasn’t sure…”

“I got a membership to one. I can get you in for free,” Gladio offers. “If you’re down, I mean. No pressure. I can just be Gladio the Tattoo Artist, if that’s all you want.”

“No! Don’t!” Prompto blurts, before retreating against the chair in embarrassment. “I mean, like, yeah, I totally want that. More, I mean. Gym thing. Sounds great.”

Prompto tries not to overthink the fact that Gladio thinks going to the gym with him makes him  _ more _ than just his tattoo artist. He wonders just  _ what _ Gladio means by that.

“Cool,” Gladio says. “Alright. So, how big we want this thing?”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “I can’t get a tattoo right now, I gotta open up the shop!”

Gladio laughs. “I know, blondie, I gotta come up with some designs for you that are the right size, dork.”

Prompto feels thoroughly embarrassed, ducking his head as he feels blush continue to betray him. “Oh, I was thinking maybe, uh…” He measures out a good portion of his shoulder with his fingers. “Is that okay?”

Gladio nods. “I can work with that. So, full color, any sort of style you prefer over another, or should I try a few different ones?” He starts sketching out a design, pencil flying erratically on the page.

Prompto starts to feel a little overwhelmed. “I dunno? Um, maybe the variety is best. Do you want a deposit up front, or…” Prompto leans forward to reach back for his wallet.

Gladio waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. I love doin’ this stuff.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise. “What? No way, man, I gotta pay you…”

Gladio looks up from sketching with a smile. “Money’s no good, sorry, blondie.”

Prompto is immediately reminded of yesterday. “Ignis said the same thing to me.” He narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Is this some sort of prank you guys got goin’ on?”

Gladio laughs. “That’s one way to put it. Nope. Just making friends.” He grins. “I’ll get to work on these and maybe we can schedule a day? When’s good for you?”

“Oh, um, my next day off is this weekend, Saturday and Sunday,” Prompto says softly. “You could get it done that fast?”

“Yeah, of course. Won’t be hard at all.” Gladio says. “I got an opening on Sunday, if you want. I’ll see you then? 3 sound good?”

Prompto nods robotically, nervous at the thought of getting his first tattoo. “Yep. Perfect.” He sighs. “I should probably go open up…”

“Shame,” Gladio teases. “I’ll see you real soon, ‘kay?”

It’s not so much the words, but the way Gladio says them that sends shivers down Prompto’s spine.

Prompto throws him his signature finger guns. “I’ll sell some gladioli for Gladio!”

Before Prompto can get made fun of for such a cheesy remark, he turns heel and bounds out of the door and the tattoo shop.

Gladio’s going to the  _ gym _ with him, now. And he’s offering free things for him, just like Ignis. Just like Ignis, who also wants to cook dinner for him.  _ Privately. _

The more in depth this whole situation gets, the more fucked Prompto well and truly feels, and not in the fun way.

Prompto’s got this, though, right? Doesn’t he?

\-----

Prompto hasn’t had a particularly busy day the shop, but it  _ is _ particularly  _ long, _ and he finds himself ready to go home and relax as he closes up the shop and locks it.

Prompto nearly bumps into someone about the same size as him, immediately met with a blur of messy black hair as he stumbles backward.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Noctis says, looking at Prompto apologetically with slight surprise. “You’re closing, aren’t you? Thought I could catch you.” He huffs out a disappointed sigh. “Meeting went on longer than I thought.”

Prompto feels his cheeks flush for no reason in particular -- maybe just being close enough to knock right into Noctis is enough to get him blushing these days. 

“Meeting? You work at that fancy Lucis Industries, right?” Prompto wonders. “Yeah, I lock up at 7. Did you need some emergency flowers or somethin’? I can open it back up just for you--”

“No, no, that’s okay. Yeah, fancy, I guess. My dad owns the place.” Noctis tilts his head curiously, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t need flowers, though, needed  _ you _ .”

Prompto’s eyes widen, goosebumps rising on his flesh that have nothing to do with the weather. “Me? What? You okay?”

Noctis face breaks out into a smile. “I’m fine. You worry a lot,” he points out plainly. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the arcade with me.”

Prompto’s caught off-guard by such a question, especially from a guy wearing an expensive all-black suit. “The arcade?”

“Yeah. Like, games? Have you never been to an arcade? Did they not have them where you’re from?” Noctis asks incredulously. “There’s one a few blocks away, if you wanna walk with me.”

“No, I’ve… I know what an arcade is, I just didn’t know you liked that kind of thing,” Prompto whispers, trying not to get lost in the blue of his eyes. “I’d love to, dude.”

Noctis shrugs. “Why not?” He walks up next to Prompto, knocking their shoulders together playfully. “Cool.”

Prompto can’t really believe he’s seen Ignis, Gladio,  _ and _ Noctis all in one day. Usually it’s just one or two of them, and Noctis is the one he’s had the least amount of conversation with. Prompto peeks a glance over at him, and he’s staring at the ground, watching his feet as he walks, still leaning slightly into Prompto. 

There’s something sort of off in his eyes, almost like he’s sad. Prompto doesn’t know how someone could be sad when they have not one but  _ two _ beautiful, kind,  _ charming _ boyfriends, but then again, Prompto doesn’t know Noctis very well.

“You okay?” Prompto asks suddenly, far too curious for his own good. He doesn’t really expect Noctis to say much, but he can only hope.

Noctis looks over to lock eyes with him just as they stop at a crosswalk. “Yeah. I’m good. Just sucks being so busy all the time. I miss when I could just do… this.”

Prompto can’t find himself able to look away. “Yeah, that makes sense. I’m sorry, man. Any days off in sight for you?”

Noctis shakes his head, sighing in defeat. “Probably not.”

“Well, I mean, I can’t help with that or your fancy job, but… I get off work ‘bout the same time. I can always be an arcade buddy, if your… boyfriends or other important friends are busy,” Prompto adds quickly at the last minute. He’s sure Noctis is drowning in important people in his life; Prompto definitely isn’t one of them.

“You’re important,” Noctis promises Prompto just as they stop outside the arcade. “I mean, if you wanna be.”

With that, Noctis opens the door to the arcade, holding it out for Prompto. Noctis is avoiding his gaze, with a light touch of pink dusting his cheeks, and Prompto’s never wanted to lean in and kiss someone in his entire life.

It’s a sort of silly thing to say, Prompto realizes, as he walks into the arcade.  _ Of course I want to be important to you. _

Prompto laughs nervously instead. “I mean, yeah. Arcade buddies  _ are _ important, Noct. Can I call you Noct? Sorry.”

Noctis pretends to think about it, his eyes narrowing as his tiny smile betrays him. “Only if I can call you Prom.” He brushes shoulders with Prompto once more. “You like Justice Monsters Five?”

Prompto’s eyes light up, trying to ignore the way flush scatters on his cheeks as well. “It’s my  _ fav!” _

Noctis seems satisfied with this answer, his tiny smile spreading into a grin as he grabs Prompto’s wrist to lead him. “Let’s go.”

Prompto watches Noctis play the first round upon Prompto’s insistence -- dude looks like he could use some fun -- and he finds himself paying more attention to Noctis than the actual arcade game. Watching his grin as he scores, his excitement over the lore of the game, and the way he tries to get Prompto’s attention back on the game, Prompto only has really one thought through it all.

_ Falling in love with you would be easier than anything. _

Prompto leans against the machine, trying to push those thoughts from his mind and utterly failing. “So, how does it all work?” he asks, his words betraying him.

Noctis raises an eyebrow as he lines up a shot. “How does what work?”

“Having two boyfriends?” Prompto asks. “I’ve never had two boyfriends before. I mean, I’ve not really had… many at all, really. Does it get confusing?”

Noctis snorts. “No. They’re pretty different, aren’t they?”

Prompto flushes with embarrassment. “Yeah, no, I know. I mean, how did that all… happen? Is that okay to ask?”

Noctis doesn’t seem bothered by the question at all. He reaches up to loosen his tie before throwing it over his shoulder to get it out of his way. “I love them both. They love me. They love each other.” He shrugs. “Not much more complicated than that.”

“So do you all go on dates at once, or separately, or…?” Prompto asks, his attempt to not be nosy failing once more.

Noctis shrugs. “Whatever we want. As long as we talk about it, everything’s cool.”

“So, it’s just the three of you? What happens if… one of you likes someone else?” Prompto starts fiddling with a crack in the glass of the arcade machine. “What happens if someone new asks one of you out?”

Noctis locks eyes with him, curiosity coloring his features. “Depends on if one of us likes them back.” He smirks. “Like I said, hasn’t happened yet… well, not officially,” his smirk widens, “but we just gotta talk about it.”

Prompto nods, not quite sure what he means by that last part. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah.” Noctis steps to the side. “Your turn.”

With a sigh, Prompto takes over the controls of the game. He gives it some thought. Gladio and Ignis seem to be at least interested in friendship, and that’s putting it mildly. Noctis is here with him right now, and he told Prompto straight up that he was important. And what was with that comment about not having found anyone yet  _ officially? _

Prompto ends up not paying attention to the game so much that his score is almost pitiful.

“You okay, dude? You look kinda red,” Noctis points out. “You want a different game or something?”

“No,” Prompto squeaks nervously, looking over at Noctis. The look of concern in Noctis’s face doesn’t really help matters. “Just thinking.”

Noctis tilts his head quizzically. “‘Bout what?”

Prompto shrugs. “I dunno. Stuff.”

“You’re suddenly quiet,” Noctis says. “Does it bother you? That I’m not monogamous?” 

Prompto’s eyes widen, mad at himself for giving the wrong impression. “No! Not at all! I think it’s great. You’re lucky, like, you have two people who love you. And you get to love them. All that love. It sounds nice.”

“Yeah. It’s great.” Noctis is quiet for a moment. “If you like that sort of idea, I mean, you should try it.” He leans in, just a little, but it’s enough to send Prompto’s heart skyrocketing. “You fit in pretty well with  _ us, _ so you could do anything you wanted, I bet.”

_ Anything _ . Prompto doesn’t have the heart to tell Noctis that he doesn’t want  _ anything, _ he really just wants the chance to try it all with  _ them _ . They aren’t experiments, though, that’s the thing. He can’t really try them on like a sweater. He doesn’t want to cause a commotion in these guys’ lives, even if he had the opportunity to. He doesn’t want to be a burden. He’s definitely not as charismatic or good-looking like the other three, so what does he even have to offer?

“Yeah. Anything.” Prompto sighs. “Maybe… someday, if I’m ever brave enough.”

“Sometimes you just kinda fall into it,” Noctis points out. “But if bravery’s the issue, then maybe you should let others help.”

Prompto feels like he might faint. “How?”

Noctis grins. “I dunno. Guess you just gotta wait and see, huh?”

Prompto has no idea what that means, but he’s not about to make himself look even stupider than he already feels. He just laughs nervously instead. “I guess?”

When Prompto’s round is over, Noctis straightens up from leaning against the machine. “How ‘bout some air hockey, then I take you home?”

_ Take you home. _ Like they’ve known each other for years. Prompto nods. “Perfect, dude.”

\-----

Another week passes with only a few texts here and there from Gladio and Ignis. Noctis texts a bit more, only because Noctis and Prompto like to exchange memes at almost an hourly rate. Of course, as soon as the rest of them found out, Prompto was added to a group chat with all three of them, which caused Prompto to go into mild cardiac arrest until he was able to recover.

The past week has only taught him that the more that he interacts with the three of them, the more he feels at ease, and the more he wishes he wasn’t too cowardly to try to ask them out. All  _ three _ of them.

Prompto feels like he fits in with them easier than anything, easier than breathing, almost. He wishes he meant more to them than just another friend. He wishes he could  _ ask. _

Prompto nearly jumps when the phone to the shop starts to ring. They don’t get many phone calls, and especially not when he’s lost in his dumb, yearning thoughts.

“ _ Peony For Your Thoughts,  _ how can I help you?” Prompto asks in his best customer service voice.

“Ah. Prompto,” Ignis’s elegant accent flows through the phone like melted chocolate. “I would have called your personal phone, but this is more of a… business inquiry, so I didn’t wish to impose.”

Prompto can hardly focus on Ignis’s words, as he’s so lost in the beauty of that  _ accent, _ Astrals. “What? No way, you can call me anytime, anywhere. What can I do for you, Iggy?”

There’s a soft laugh on the other end of the phone. “I actually wanted your advice about flower selection, it seems I cannot make it in person, as it were; there’s a particular rush over here at the restaurant today.”

“No sweat, I can totally wait to see your handsome face. I mean,  _ maybe, _ but…” Prompto laughs nervously. “Just kiddin’. What can I help ya with?”

“What sort of flower would you recommend if I were trying to inform the recipient of their importance to me?”

Prompto smirks. “I mean, are we talkin’ I-Hate-You flowers or You-Mean-A-Lot flowers?” He laughs.

Prompto can hear the smile in Ignis’s voice. “The latter please, though I can think of a few customers who would fit the former.”

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, man, I bet. Okay, so, like… platonic or romantic? Does it matter?”

“I suppose not. I wouldn’t mind a romantic connotation to it, however,” Ignis says softly. “What would you personally recommend?”

Prompto gives it some thought. “Well, you can’t really go wrong with roses…” he trails off. “Red’s obviously pretty passionate. Yellow’s more friendly. Pink is sort of… admiration, I guess? Oh, I mean, purple always kinda reminds me of you -- purple roses are kinda like… love at first sight, especially if you pair ‘em with some white lilacs. That’d be pretty. Purple lilacs kinda mean first love, too, like growin’ to know someone.”

“Purple, you say? That does sound rather lovely. Purple roses with white and purple lilacs… love at first sight?” Ignis clarifies, amusement in his tone.

Prompto nods, then switches the phone to the other ear, embarrassed that he nodded to no one. “Uh, yeah. I mean, it can also mean, like, ‘hey I liked you from the moment we met’, doesn’t  _ have _ to be romance.”

“No, that message will do nicely,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto feels his heart ache. “Sounds like you met someone special? Or is this for Gladio or Noct?”

“I suppose you’ll find out if it goes well,” Ignis teases. “While I have you, I was thinking this Saturday evening, if you’re available, we could have our dinner date, and I may tell you all about it?”

Prompto tries to push away the disappointment in favor of excitement to see Ignis again. “Saturday’s perfect for me, that’s my day off! I can’t wait to see you. And, uh, hear all about it.” He bites back a sigh. “I’ve got a customer, but, uh… thanks for callin’, Iggy. It’s good to hear your voice.”

As if Prompto couldn’t sound  _ more _ like a pining disaster.

“Yours as well. Take care, dearest Prompto.” With that, Ignis hangs up the phone, leaving Prompto to deal with a customer while his head is in the clouds.

Prompto’s  _ dying _ to know who Ignis seems to have met to make him want to buy  _ flowers _ for them. Prompto really has no right to be jealous, when Ignis is already dating two other beautiful guys, but here he is, stupid as usual.

What has his life become, truly?

\-----

Prompto definitely does  _ not _ expect Gladio to show up in the shop the next day. If he was expecting  _ anyone, _ it’d be Ignis, to pick out his roses and lilacs for his mystery beau, or maybe for Gladio or Noct. Prompto wonders if they have an anniversary that Prompto doesn’t know about, and that’s why Ignis was being so cryptic.

“You look lost in thought, blondie,” Gladio says as he saunters over toward the counter. “Somethin’ up?”

Prompto doesn’t know if he should tell Gladio about Ignis’s flower question, in case the flowers are meant for, well,  _ Gladio. _ “No way, just… always thinkin’. What’s up, big guy? Somethin’ I can do for you? It’s, um…” He feels his cheeks heat up with flush. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too. Had to come in for my daily dose of sunshine, huh?” Gladio teases with a smirk.

Prompto resists the urge to trip and fall face-first on the counter. He puts his head in his hand, leaning much too far over the counter instead, hoping Gladio can’t hear the sound of his heart racing from here. 

“The sunflowers  _ are _ nice,” Prompto says nervously, purposely playing coy.

Gladio chuckles. “Cute. So, I got a question for you, if you’ve got time. Flower thing.”

Prompto perks up. He’s starting to think this is  _ definitely _ an anniversary thing if Gladio is asking for something similar to Ignis. “Oh? Need a bouquet or somethin’?”

“Not quite. Well, not  _ yet. _ I was just wondering… if you wanted to get someone’s attention, say, a pretty girl you just met, but  _ not _ be creepy about it… what kinda flower would you send their way?” Gladio asks curiously. 

“I don’t think  _ anything _ you could send  _ anyone’s _ way would be creepy when you look the way you do,” Prompto points out with a laugh. “But, what do you mean by just met? Like, you  _ just _ met that day, or you’ve known ‘em for a while?”

Gladio shrugs. “Does it matter? If you’re not super close, but wanna be… closer.”

“Hmm.” Prompto thinks about it, and his eyes wander over to the pretty red carnations that would go so well with the amber of Gladio’s eyes. “Red carnations might be good? Anything red’s pretty romantic, but red carnations kinda show admiration and affection. Not as intense as the passion of red  _ roses, _ which you could also go with if you wanna be a li’l bold. Might suit your style a little better.” Prompto grins.

“No, carnations are… good,” Gladio agrees, his eyes falling on the carnations in the corner of the room. “Anything else?”

“Daffodils are good as long as you get more than one. Typically given in bouquets for longer romances, like anniversaries, but it can also symbolize unrequited love if you’re lookin’ to get rejected.” Prompto snorts. “They’d pair pretty with the carnations though. Kinda fiery, like you.”

Gladio’s eyes are on Prompto’s now, and Prompto feels his legs turn to jelly when he returns the gaze. “You’re adorable. So that’s what you’d go with? Carnations and daffodils… wait, more than  _ one _ daffodil. Why more than one?”

Prompto grins. “Only one is bad luck.  _ Everyone _ knows that.”

Gladio raises his hands in defeat. “Well, ‘scuse me. I’ll keep that in mind, then.”

Prompto lets out a laugh. “So, you want a bouquet of those, or…?”

“Not yet. Just askin’ for… future reference.”

Prompto tilts his head in confusion. “Plannin’ on meetin’ a pretty girl?”

Gladio winks at him. “Somethin’ like that. I got a tattoo appointment in fifteen, so I gotta go set up, but… I’ll see you soon, ‘kay? Sick of you bein’ a stranger.”

“I mean, Sunday, right? The appointment?” Prompto points out.

Gladio nods. “Yep.”

Prompto beams. “See ya, Gladio.”

Prompto supposes it’s definitely no coincidence that both Gladio and Ignis wanted a particular kind of flower. Either they  _ both _ met someone new (unlikely), or there’s definitely a secret flower exchange going to happen.

It’s sort of cute, really, the more Prompto thinks about it.

\-----

Prompto crashes on his couch that Friday night, a long day at work turning him to practical mush. When his phone vibrates with a text sound, he almost ignores it in favor of snoozing on the couch while his dinner cooks in the oven.

Prompto’s glad he decided otherwise when he sees the text is from Noctis.

**_Noct (8:24 P.M.):_ ** _ hey u busy? _

Prompto smiles instantly, thinking of those pretty blue eyes fixated on his phone just for Prompto. 

**_Prompto (8:26 P.M.):_ ** _ nah i’m off work. what’s up? _

Noctis must really be sitting in front of his his phone waiting for a response, as his reply is nearly immediate.

**_Noct (8:27 P.M.):_ ** _ got a ? for u flower boy. what should i get for like... new love or whatever? what kinda bouquet i mean _

Prompto frowns. Did all  _ three _ of them meet someone new? Prompto’s dying to know who it is, since they all seem to be mentioning someone new. Prompto bites his lip, wondering what this mystery person has that he seems to  _ not _ have.

With a sigh, Prompto swallows his feelings to give Noctis a proper answer. He’s already used the proper flower suggestions with Gladio and Ignis, so he scrambles to find one to fit Noctis.

**_Prompto (8:30 P.M.):_ ** _ for you, um… maybe some forget-me-nots paired with some violets. Forgets kinda mean true love, and violets kinda mean you’ll be faithful. It works. _

If anyone else asks him for flower meanings, Prompto feels like he might collapse. Despite his job, he’s not really a walking flower dictionary, and finding the perfect flower for all three of them proved to be a little difficult.

**_Noct (8:33 P.M.):_ ** _ got it. thanks dude _

The timer for the oven goes off, and Prompto finds him swallowing more swirls of irrational jealousy as he goes to get his food.

The three of them still seem interested in talking to Prompto, so he supposes  _ that’s  _ all that matters. Whether they’re planning a secret tryst between the three of them, or if they’ve met a new person, all Prompto can do is hope he gets along with the fourth addition to their entourage.

Planning for all of this, however, is easier in theory than it will be in practice, of course. As Prompto eats his dinner over his kitchen sink, it’s very clear that he has very, very little to offer his three new friends.

\-----

Prompto is, to say the very least, nervous as hell when the next day rolls around. It’s Saturday, which means he’ll have his evening with Ignis today. He’s grateful he has the entire day off to prepare. 

He essentially spends the entire day trying to figure out what to  _ wear. _ If he goes too formal, he might come off like he thinks this is a  _ date _ with Ignis, which he knows is silly. As much as he wishes to have a date with Ignis, he knows it’ll never happen in a million years. Then again, if he goes too casual, Ignis might be insulted by Prompto for not taking this seriously enough.

With a sigh, Prompto goes with a mix of both. A short-sleeve dark red button up and a black bowtie go pretty nicely, along with some dark jeans. He never dresses this fancy, but he had the bowtie leftover from when he attended Luna’s wedding to Crowe, so it works. After some mascara and hairspray, he finally gives up on his appearance, and by the time he’s finished fussing over himself, it’s almost time to head to Ignis’s place.

As if summoning him, Prompto’s phone starts to ring, Ignis’s name on the Caller ID. Prompto hopes desperately that Ignis isn’t calling to cancel. Prompto’s been looking forward to this ever since Ignis suggested it.

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto answers. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yes, everything’s quite alright. I’m very much looking forward to our evening together. I had a few questions regarding that, and I do hope you’ll be honest with me?” 

Prompto, for some reason, feels a little nervous as he tugs on his bowtie. “Oh, yeah, sure. 100% honesty here! What’s up?”

“If Gladio and Noctis were to stop by briefly -- not the entire evening, mind you -- would that be something you’re comfortable with, or would you prefer just the two of us? There’s no wrong answer here, Prompto, I merely thought I’d ask,” Ignis murmurs. “I’m perfectly fine with either option.”

Prompto’s heart floods with anticipation. As much as he loves the idea of spending all that alone time with Ignis, having the  _ three _ of them there would make him feel closer to all three of them. Besides, if it’s only brief, then he’ll still get alone time with Ignis regardless.

“Dude, no way, that’s perfectly fine! They could stay all night if they wanted to. They’re welcome to do whatever, I mean, they  _ are _ your boyfriends,” Prompto says with a laugh.

“Now, now. This is  _ our _ time, Prompto, my relationship with them has nothing to do with it. You’re certain it’s alright?” Ignis asks.

Prompto can’t help but smile at how sweet Ignis is. They’re not even in a relationship with Prompto, and they’re putting his comfort and happiness first. He ducks his head on a flush. “I’m okay with it, I promise. You’re, uh, you’re really sweet, Iggy.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis teases, though there’s a smile in his voice. “I merely wish to treat you properly, Prompto. Very well, if that’s all, then I’ll leave you to it. Do you have proper transportation here, or shall I come fetch you?”

As alluring as it seems to ride in a car with Ignis, he definitely needs alone time to prepare before he spends an evening with him and two other ridiculously handsome men. “I can make it just fine! I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Grand. Farewell for now, dearest.”

Prompto sighs wistfully as he hangs up the phone.  _ Dearest. _ Ignis is way too charming for his own good. He shoves his phone in his pocket, internally screaming for only a moment before grabbing his keys and heading out of his door.

The time it takes to get to Ignis’s apartment isn’t really long enough to mentally prepare for anything, Prompto finds, so his palms are sweaty and his heart pounds as he knocks on Ignis’s door.

Prompto isn’t prepared for the three-piece suit that Ignis is wearing when he opens the door. He almost faints in the taller man’s arms, if he’s honest.

“Holy shit, wow, you look… wow,” Prompto mumbles, heart racing even faster as he locks his eyes with Ignis’s beautiful green ones.

“I share similar sentiments. You look utterly devastating in red,” Ignis murmurs before he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto is pretty sure his cheeks have burst into flames at this point, reaching out to steady himself in Ignis’s embrace timidly.

“Hi,” Prompto says softly.

“Good evening,” Ignis purrs when he retreats, a soft smile on his lips. “Won’t you come in?”

Prompto follows Ignis down his hallway, immediately taken aback by how sleek and elegant Ignis’s apartment and furnishings are.

“Wow, nice place,” Prompto blurts. “Where’s the other guys? Thought they were here?”

Ignis turns to look at Prompto almost  _ sheepishly. _ “About that,” he starts, heading into the fridge to pull out a bottle of white wine, “have a seat, won’t you?”

Prompto nervously sits down on one of Ignis’s fancy chairs, watching Ignis pour four glasses of wine slowly. “Um, sure. Everything okay?”

Ignis looks up, abandoning the bottle and the glasses in favor of strutting over to Prompto. “Yes, of course. We merely wished to discuss something with you, that’s all, if that’s alright?”

Prompto doesn’t know why he’s blushing, but he is. “Oh? Yeah, sure. I mean, that’s what we’re here for.” He smiles. “Right?” 

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, well, I’ll let you decide that, hmm? Excuse me a moment?”

Ignis only waits for half of a nod from Prompto before disappearing down the hallway into some room. Prompto hears a bit of commotion, and he fidgets on the chair nervously. He has no idea if Gladio or Noctis are even here yet, but either way, being alone with Ignis is intimidating enough as it is.

Prompto very nearly psychs himself out with the silence, if he’s honest. He doesn’t do well with silence. He’d rather nervously ramble than have silence, even if it’s just himself. He almost convinces himself something is  _ wrong, _ even; that all three of them are going to come out and tell him that they don’t want to be friends with him anymore. 

“Prompto,” the soothing cadence of Ignis’s accent calls out to him.

Prompto looks up from his lap, not even realizing he was looking down until now. What he sees certainly isn’t what he’s expecting, to be honest. 

Ignis is seated across from him, legs crossed, and in his hand is a bouquet. They’re purple roses, with white and purple lilacs.  _ First, growing, strong love. _ The exact flowers Prompto told Ignis to use.

_ Oh. _ Oh.  _ Oh, oh, oh. _

Prompto’s eyes widen, fixating on the flowers. He’s about to bring his gaze up to Ignis’s face, heart pounding, when he hears shuffling in the room that isn’t either of them.

Gladio sits on the couch next to him, Prompto can tell by the pressure on the couch and the heat next to him, the larger tattooed man taking up almost all of Prompto’s space.

In Gladio’s hand, however, are a collection of beautiful red carnations and fiery orange daffodils.  _ Admiration, affection, long romance. _ He’s holding them over far enough for them to dangle over Prompto’s lap.

Prompto barely can look away from the two bouquets, entirely overwhelmed, when a mess of black hair and a blue blur of flowers seat themselves on the arm of the couch.

Noctis holds a bouquet of more forget-me-nots than he can carry, paired with dark purple and blue violets.  _ Faithful, true love. _

They’re all holding the flowers Prompto recommended for him.

“Oh, no,” Prompto whines, embarrassed, as he hides his face in his hands, not looking at any of them. 

“Oh, dear. This was too much,” Ignis laments. “I  _ told _ you, Gladio.”

“Iggy, not now. Hey, kid--” Gladio begins.

Prompto feels a hand tug on his wrist, soft and smaller. It’s Noctis’s, Prompto realizes, once his hand is free -- Noctis’s black nail polish gives it away.

“Prom, we didn’t mean to upset you,” Noctis says softly. “I thought when I told you other people could take care of you that this was… okay.”

Ignis reaches forward to place his hand on Prompto’s knee. “We never intended to overwhelm you.”

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, and there’s nothing but concern there. His hand is on Prompto’s knee, while Noctis’s hand has moved to grip his hand. Gladio’s hand rests on his shoulder, and it all clicks for Prompto.

The flowers, the concern, all three of them being here.

“You guys--” Prompto starts. “You are… is this…?”

Realization crosses Ignis’s features. “Yes, this is… this very much is…”

“Prom, we like you. I thought I made that obvious at the arcade,” Noctis finishes for Ignis.

“We thought maybe flowers would get you goin’ the most,” Gladio says. “We wanted to make it seem like we met someone new so you’d be surprised.”

“I thought it a long shot,” Ignis admits. “We were all but obvious.”

Prompto grins, laughing almost hysterically. “I’m an idiot.” He continues to laugh. “I hid my face because I’m an idiot.”

“Prom? What do you mean?” Noctis asks, concerned.

“Thought you met someone else. Sort of closed off on the idea of being with you guys,” Prompto admits, his cheeks probably redder than a Lucian tomato. 

“Oh, dear,” Ignis says softly.

“Blondie, we’ve been into you from pretty much the get-go. When Iggy walked into your shop for the first time, he couldn’t shut up about you,” Gladio admits.

Ignis shoots Gladio a scathing look. “As if  _ you _ didn’t,” he snaps teasingly. He returns his gaze to Prompto, expression turning soft. “We realize our predicament is a bit… much…”

“But we want you,” Noctis finishes for him again. “We want you a lot.”

Ignis smiles softly. “Indeed. All of us. Any of us. One of us. None of us. If we’ve made any sort of impact… we very much are interested in you, Prompto.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Like… y’know…”

Gladio huffs out a laugh. “We wanna date you. Gotta spell it out for this cutie.” One of Gladio’s hands makes its way to Prompto’s hair, caressing playfully.

Prompto ducks his head, laughing a little. “I--I dunno how? I’m just… I’m just…”

“Our perfect sunflower,” Ignis teases. “May I…?”

Prompto looks up to find Ignis holding the bouquet out to Prompto once more. He places it gently on Prompto’s lap. Prompto nods wordlessly, giving Ignis permission, and it’s only then when Ignis surges forward, leaving the chair to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips.

Prompto resists the urge to moan -- it’s everything he’s ever dreamt of, Ignis’s mouth soft and slow against his. He melts against Ignis, kissing him back longingly.

Ignis pulls away quickly, but it still leaves Prompto in a daze.

“Hey, hey, my turn,” Gladio says softly, reaching out to turn Prompto’s face toward him. Gladio’s eyes are intense, a beautiful smoldering amber. He smirks. “This okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto whispers, and that’s all it takes before Gladio’s lips are on his, too.

Prompto reaches out to tangle his hands in Gladio’s soft hair. The kiss doesn’t last much longer than Ignis’s, but it still leaves him nearly trembling.

“Prom…” Noctis’s voice calls to him.

Prompto turns on his own this time, looking over at Noctis with a gentle expression of worry. This time, Prompto leans in, capturing Noctis’s lips for himself. Noctis hums appreciatively, reaching up to rest his hand on Prompto’s cheek as they kiss. 

Prompto’s never felt so alive, so on fire. His heart thuds in his chest, lips tingling from kissing all three of them. When Noctis pulls away, wide-eyed and looking a bit dazed, Prompto can hardly blame him-- he probably looks the same.

“You… you guys,” Prompto says softly. “Why… why do you want…?”

Ignis’s hand moves off of Prompto’s knee only so it can cradle Prompto’s other cheek. His gaze is intense, but longing. “It seems as if you’re our missing piece. We cannot stop thinking of you. If you’ll have us, of course. We’d very much like to show you our love.”

Prompto does melt this time, reaching up to touch Ignis’s hand on his cheek. “I… I…”

“We can take it as slow as you want,” Noctis adds, laughing a little, leaning over to rest his head on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Or not at all, but we do wanna be your friend if it’s a no,” Gladio assures him, his large hand resting on Prompto’s thigh.

Prompto’s heart is so full of affection -- all three of the people that he’s come to adore so much are all touching him, loving him,  _ near _ him in some way. 

“Are you kidding? All I’ve wanted the past few weeks have been you guys,” Prompto blurts. “Of course I want this. Gods, it’s all I want. I just didn’t know if I was good enough.”

“You’re perfect,” Ignis assures him. “More than, I assure you. We very much want you here.”

“Yeah,” Noctis says. “No question.”

“You’re cute as fuck. Sweet as fuck,” Gladio mumbles, leaning in to kiss Prompto’s temple.

Ignis snorts. “Quite the way with words, darling Gladio.”

Gladio smirks. “Can’t help it.”

“So… it’s a yeah?” Noctis asks. “Don’t leave us hangin’, Prom, we’re fragile.”

Prompto can’t stop smiling, and he can’t stop nodding, either. “Dude, duh! I love you guys.” His eyes widen. “I mean, uh…”

It’s Ignis who smiles, rising to his feet. “We love you, darling Prompto.” He leans in a final time, bringing his mouth to Prompto’s, before straightening. “I must attend to dinner, I’m afraid.”

Noctis grins. “Wanna play some Mario Party?”

“Oh, it’s on,” Prompto replies, finding it easy to fall into the routine.

“I’m gonna kick your guys’ ass,” Gladio declares. He throws his arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “Glad to have you with us, babe.” He leans in and presses an adoring kiss to Prompto’s cheek.

The flush that floods Prompto’s cheeks is entirely worth it. He sighs longingly. “Me, too.”

Noctis falls flush against his side as he hands Prompto a controller. “Good.”

_ Good. _ Such a mediocre word to describe something so incredible. Of all the things Prompto expected of this night, this was the last thing -- and somehow the best.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy!! go check out [iro](https://twitter.com/xstarshells) if you want, he's a tendy bro!  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
